Remember
by lindsay77
Summary: Oneshot based on the after Jason gets his memory back.


Sam and Jason got off the elevator to GH. As they approached the nurses station they saw Epiphany behind it. "Hey Epiphany. Is there any way we can get a walk-in appointment?" Sam asked the head nurse. She looked up and saw that Jason and Sam were standing there and she gave her favorite hit man a look.

"What did you do to yourself now, Mr. Morgan?" She asked him. Jason smiled at her and said "I was in a little accident last night and even though I keep telling her that I'm fine, this one is adamant that I get checked out."

Epiphany smiled and shook her head "Some things never change. You don't even have your memories and you would anything for her."

Sam looked up to Jason and he took a deep breath "Actually I got my memories back last night."

Epiphany stopped what she was doing and looked up from her computer. "What?" She asked shocked. Jason nodded his head "It's still coming back but I remember most of my past as Jason Morgan."

Epiphany asked at the two of them and said "Well its about damn time." Jason and Sam laughed as she said "I will go find your mother. I know that she will want to do the exam herself." Jason nodded his head and watched her walk away. At the mention of his mother, Jason thought of his father and felt the hurt in his heart.

Sam noticed the change in him and asked him "Jason, what's wrong?" He blew out a breath and said "My dad died in this hospital."

Sam closed her eyes at the pain she heard in his voice. "I never did right by him. All he wanted was a relationship with his son but I never let him have it. All any of the Quartermaine's wanted was a relationship with me..." he stopped mid-sentence and looked to Sam with watery eyes " Edward is gone too." Jason sighed and Sam grabbed his hand and walked him over to the couch in the waiting area.

"Jason look at me." She said as they sat down. He looked over to her and she said "Your father and your grandfather loved you very much. They may not have showed it but I know that they felt it. Jason, there were times when I could not get Edward to shut up about you. He was always talking about how he admired the way you stepped up for Michael and raised him. He was proud of the way you handled yourself after the accident. The way you got past it and made a life for yourself. They may not have been happy with your job choice but they were more than happy with the man that you became." "She's right."

They both turned and saw Monica standing there with tears in her eyes. She walked over and sat down next to Jason.

"Your father and your grandfather we more than proud of who you have become. Their issue was with your job, not you. The Quartermaine men are wonderful, caring men but they are also prideful and stubborn. It was your pride and stubbornness that stopped you from having a relationship but never doubt that they loved you because they did. More than you could possibly know." Monica finished.

Jason looked into his mother's eyes and could see that she meant what she was saying. Jason nodded his head and Monica took a deep breath saying " So it's true? What Epiphany said? You have your memories back?"

Jason smiled and reached over and grabbed her hand "Yeah I have them back. But I never needed them to know that you are my mother." Monica let her tears fall as she reached over and patted his cheeks. "Epiphany said that you are here to get checked out. What happened?"

"I was involved with the police transport crash last night. Carlos swerved into the lane I was in. I told Sam that I feel fine but she is insisting I get looked at." He said looking over to her.

She crossed her arms and gave him a stern look that made him laugh. "Well she is right. If you were involved in a car wreck, then you need to have a doctor look at you. Come on." Monica stood up and Sam shot Jason a triumphant grin. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, following behind his mother.

pppppppppppppppppppp

Jason sat on the hospital bed with Sam next to him. She was standing up but was holding his hand in hers. "Well it looks like everything is normal. You don't have a concussion or brain bleed and nothing is wrong with your blood work. You're perfectly healthy." Monica said as she closed the folder.

Jason looked over to Sam and it was his turn to smile. She returned it and then pulled out her phone "I am going to call Kristina and let her know that we will be able to pick up Danny."

She turned to walk away but stopped when Jason pulled on her hand and Sam turned back around with a smile and leaned over and kissed his lips. Monica smiled at the sight of them and felt her heart flutter. Her son was happy and it was all because of Sam. She loved him so much she was willing to let him find his own way even if it didn't lead him back to her. But Monica knew that it would. Jason and Sam reminded her so much of herself and Alan. While they went through so much pain, the love they had for each other made it all worth it.

Jason watched as Sam walked out of the cubicle and smiled softly. He had finally found his way home and he was going to make sure that he never had to do it again. He sighed as Monica came and stood in front of her son.

"Jason, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"I have spent over a year trying to find my way and it was literally right in front of me the whole time. Sam, Danny, Michael, Carly, you. I ignored it all. And when I found out the truth, I still ignored it. I put Sam through hell because I was so afraid. I keep getting these second chances with Sam and I keep blowing them. How am I supposed to make sure that doesn't happen again?" He asked with a humorless laugh.

Monica reached out and patted his hand "I think you know the answer to that, my son. You just need to be honest with yourself." Jason nodded his head. He also knew the answer to it, he just hoped it didn't cause any more problems.

ppppppppppppppppppp

"No Krissy we just got done earlier that we thought we would." Sam listened to her sister complain about how she never got to see Danny and how she wanted to take him for the night. Sonny had gotten her a job and a apartment.

"Ok how about we pick up Danny and you can get everything you need and then we will drop him off to you around 4. Does that work, mini Alexis?" Sam teased her sister. Sam laughed at her response and said "We are stopping by your dad's for a second and then we will drop him off. Carly has the same bitch you do about not seeing him enough. I'll pack a bag for him with clothes and stuff. No nothing is wrong, Jason just has something he wants to tell you dad and Carly."

Sam smiled as Krissy went on trying to guess what it was. Sam figured that she would find d out eventually so she said "No it's none of that. After the crash last night, Jason got him memory back." Sam pulled the phone away at her squeal of delight. Sam laughed and said "Yeah it is great..." "Jason has his memories back?"

Sam looked over and saw the last person she wanted to see right now. "Krissy I have to go. I will see you later ok. Love you too." Sam hung up the call and turned to Elizabeth

"Elizabeth..." She started but was cut off.

"If Jason has his memories back then I deserve to know." She said in her bitch voice. Sam didn't get a chance to reply "And why is that?"

They both turned and looked to see Jason come up to them. Sam watched as Elizabeth put her sweet voice to work "Jason, we have a child together..." "Me having my memories back has nothing to do with me being a father to Jake. I will be his father no matter what."

Elizabeth was a little taken aback by the way he was acting. "Jason, we have been friends for years."

Jason laughed and shook his head "No we haven't. We have not been friends from the moment you climbed those stairs. You took full advantage of my hurt to mask your own and from then on you created this fantasy of thinking we belonged together. And since then every time you see an opportunity to come between Sam and I you take it. I told you that we didn't have a future together. I told you that I loved Sam and wanted to be with her. But instead of being a friend and accepting that, you just thought up new ways to hurt Sam. And this is the last time I am going to let you do it."

Elizabeth felt her heart stop. "If it doesn't have to do with Jake, then I do not want to hear from you. We will share custody because I am not giving up Jake again. He will find another art therapists because if I find out that my son is anywhere near Franco again, I will take your ass to court. The man that drugged and touched my wife's body will have nothing to do with my son."

Elizabeth finally found her voice "Jake is my son too. You are not to have sole control."

"Yes I will. You are not calling the shots anymore Elizabeth. You need to be incredibly thankful that I am willing to share custody considering every time he is in your care, he always ends up hurt. I have lost enough time with him, I'm not losing anymore." Jason leaned closer and said "I have also lost enough time with my family and I will not waste a second more on you. We are not anything to each other anymore and do not ever think we are again." Jason laced his fingers through Sam's and the two walked away leaving a broken nurse in their wake.

pppppppppppppppppppp

Sam and Jason walked into the penthouse after dropping off Danny at Kristina's. Danny was excited that he was getting to spend time with his aunt but made Jason and Sam promise to pick him up early tomorrow. They said goodnight to their son and stopped to grab dinner at Kelly's. Sam had hoped that they would be able to have a nice quiet meal but when Sam saw Nikolas walk through the door, she knew she would not get it.

*Flashback*

Jason and Sam were sitting at the counter paying for their meal when they heard "So you have your memories back?"

They turned to find Nikolas standing behind them. Jason grew tense and braced himself for a fight. "And?" Jason said.

"Elizabeth told me. She was crying her eyes out because of how you treated her. How can you treat the mother of your child that way?" Nikolas asked genuinely.

Jason looked at him before letting out a laugh "You stand here judging me for being angry after all that you have done to your own flesh a blood? Let me get one thing straight, Princess, the only reason your ass is not behind bars for attempted murder is because we have not found hard proof that you tried to kill your now wife. But I promise you that we will. And when we do I will make sure you're in prison, being kept away from your son just like you kept me from mine. Now, the next time you see Sam or me you will not talk to either one of us."

Nikolas looked over to his cousin and asked "Does he speak for you now?"

Sam smiled mockingly at him and said "Everything he just said holds true. I am searching adamantly for evidence that will set an innocent man free. And I do not ever want to see or talk to you again. You stopped being family the day you decided to keep me from my husband and Danny from his father."

"You were better off without him..." He tried to defend himself.

"God, you are really starting to sound like Jax. You didn't do this for me, you did it for you and Elizabeth. But in the end it didn't work and the both of you lost everything that you worked so hard to keep. But that is not enough from me. You will lose everything, Nikolas. I promise you that." Without another word Sam and Jason left the diner and headed home.

*End of Flashback*

Sam went upstairs when they got home and Jason went into the kitchen to grab them a beer. He walked over to the balcony and looked out of the window. He put his hands in his pockets and thought about all that had happened in the past year. He had to fight off the anger at Elizabeth. There had been a time where he saw her as a friend. She had even encouraged him to give things with Sam a try. He couldn't understand how she had turned into someone that he didn't recognize. Jason shook his head and told himself that it didn't matter. For the sake of Jake he would need to be somewhat cordial with her but he was done having her in his life. He wanted to focus on Sam and making sure that she knew this time was forever. His fingers found the object in his pocket and he gripped it tight.

"Hey." He heard from the stairs and turned to see Sam walking down them with a robe on. She stopped when she got to the bottom.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

Jason nodded his head and said "Yeah, it's just a lot to take in." Sam nodded and walked over to him.

"I know that you remember a lot of stuff but you still have to give yourself time, Jason. It's still going to be a transition." "I think I have wasted enough time. I know I have said this before but I promise this time will be different."

Jason reached for her hands and said "I talked to Sonny today and told him that I couldn't come back to work for him. I lost so much because of the life I chose to lead. I will forever be grateful to Sonny for giving me a start but I can't put myself and my family at risk again."

Sam was a little shocked at what he was saying "Jason are you sure?"

He nods "That job never made me happy. What made me happy was you. And now Danny and Jake. Taking those unnecessary risks just aren't worth it anymore." Sam smiled at him and said "I know the feeling. After we got Danny back I couldn't even think about doing stuff like I use to."

Jason looked down into her eyes and said "I love you. I'm not even sure those words are an accurate description of what I truly feel for you but they are the only ones I know to express it. I had no idea what love could really be until I met you. You gave me a purpose outside of work and Carly and Sonny. I know that after the truth came out I didn't try to remember out life together but it was because I was scared. What I felt in the memories I had of you was more that I felt for Elizabeth and it scared me. I didn't want to believe in it only to have it taken away again. But now that I know I can't live without you, I'm not going to." Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out her wedding ring. Sam stared down at it and felt her heart start to beat faster. "The reason we got divorced was because you wanted us to start fresh and I know that you did that for me but what I want is for you to be my wife. That is what I have always wanted. A life with you and our son. Will you marry me?"

Sam had tears rolling down her face as smiled up at him "Yes. Absolutely yes."

Jason slipped the ring on her finger and then pulled her into his arms and sealed his lips over hers. They kissed until they ran out of breath. Sam pulled back and said "But I have one condition." Jason narrowed his eyes and asked "What?" "You are not allowed to drive your SUV or motorcycle until after the wedding. Your track record is getting really bad." Jason laughed and placed his lips back down to hers saying "Deal."


End file.
